


Umm.. I Don't Know How To Say This

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Food, Funny, Gen, One Shot, Short, Tacos, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know what this is I wrote it in 10 minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umm.. I Don't Know How To Say This

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was funny.

"Umm.. I don't know how to say this." Josh fidgeted nervously, looking down at his feet.    
  


"C'mon Josh just spit it out!" Tyler snapped.   
  


"I kinda did something bad." Josh admitted.   
  


"What!?" Tyler exclaimed.   
  


"I ate your last taco you saved." Josh blurted out, looking up at Tyler.   
  


"Jossssshhhh!" Tyler pouted, throwing his hands down to his sides.   
  


"I'm sorry! I was drunk (and really hungry!) No one was there to stop me!" Josh started, looking straight at Tyler.   
  


"You owe me a taco." Tyler said, standing up from the couch, fake glaring at Josh.   
  


"Where are you going?" Josh asked.   
  


"To sleep." "I don't want to be sitting here thinking about my eaten taco." Tyler said half annoyed.    
  


"C'mon Tyler, let's taco bout it!" Josh laughed at Tyler.   
  


Tyler grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at Josh. He pouted when he missed and walked even faster over to his bunk. He climbed in and closed the curtain quickly.    
  


"Josh, I seriously hate you." Tyler said from inside his bunk, crossing his arms angrily over his chest.    
  


"I know." Josh laughed.    



End file.
